


Twixt Mind and Matter

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [39]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Flying, Gen, Slight yuri if you squint, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Sun's first visit to another Domain of the Mindscape, she learns a lot from Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twixt Mind and Matter

Standing at the edge of a high cliff, Sun gazed out at the vast snowy landscape below. She had never been to Riley's Domain before--in fact, she'd never left her own Domain before. It was quite different from the field and pagoda she was accustomed to.

"What do you think?" Riley asked, walking up behind Sun. The Iceland native was clad in a dress, boots, & helmet which made her resemble a Valkyrie--contrasting heavily with Sun's long-sleeved top and shorter skirt.

"There's so much snow," the Korean replied. "Not as much as I thought, but more than I'm used to."

"It reminds me of home," Riley said, looking nostalgic. "I spent most of my life in Reykjavik. Moved to London 'cause of...family issues."

The two were silent for a while, looking out at the miles and miles of snow. Then...

"So, you want to fly now?"

"Fly?" inquired Sun.

"This is the Mindscape," Riley explained, rising into the air. "Things work differently here. We don't have to be affected by gravity if we don't want to." She held out a hand. "Here, let me help."

Sun reached out and took Riley's hand, feeling herself slowly rising into the air.

"Cool, huh?"

"Amazing," Sun replied, an expression of wonder upon her face.

"What do you say I show you more of this place?"

"I think...I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes-  
> Riley's outfit: http://heart-of-amethyst.deviantart.com/art/Shimo-449378306  
> Sun's outfit: http://aramacaw.deviantart.com/art/SS-Traudel-Lustig-454739608


End file.
